


New Year's Kiss

by Vela



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Light Angst, New Year's Eve, Party, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vela/pseuds/Vela
Summary: Mark invites Jeno to a New Year’s Eve party but he is hesitant to go. You see, the thing is, Jeno has never been kissed on New Year’s Eve and he doesn’t want his friends to find out about it. Despite his not wanting to give in, Mark is too convincing and manages to get Jeno to go. That’s when he sees Na Jaemin, who just very well may be his first New Year’s Eve kiss.
Kudos: 4





	New Year's Kiss

“You can’t just say no Jeno!” Mark was already amping up to get persuasive. 

“I can say no, I just did,” Jeno already knew what Mark was planning on doing. “What are you even doing here this early?” 

“Don’t change the subject.” Mark was not going to be easily swayed. 

Jeno, still dressed in his sweatpants and t-shirt that he had slept in, was finishing making himself a cup of coffee. If he was going to contend with Mark he needed some caffeine to help him do it. Though he wasn’t entirely sure if there was enough caffeine in the world to help him with that. 

“There’s going to be food and drinks,” Mark was just listing off items from what Jeno could only assume was a list of items that Mark had written to make sure he had gotten everything he was going to need for this party, but knowing Mark, something was going to be forgotten. Jeno had secretly hoped it would be him. “Games, people, fun.” Mark had finished. Jeno didn’t doubt that it was going to be a good time but he really didn’t think that it would be good for him to know. 

“I can have those here, you know,” Jeno replied, rounding the couch, steaming mug of coffee in hand. 

“Yeah, but,  _ we’re _ all going to be there. So you can’t say no. I’m not going to take no for an answer,” Mark was only just getting started. It was true that he could have all of those things at home minus his friends. 

Jeno knew better than to keep saying no because that was not going to get Mark to stop, it only fueled his arguments further. 

“But, I…”, Jeno tried one last time before being interrupted by Mark. 

“It’ll be fun, and you’ll enjoy it.” Mark had devilish grin on his face. 

It amazed Jeno that Mark was always able to persuade people into things. It was likely because Mark was never willing to let something go. When Mark set his mind on something, there was no changing it. 

Donghyuck who had been sitting on the couch during the entire conversation couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore. “Dude, how do you  _ always _ manage to get people to yes to you?” Donghyuck just fell back into the couch, laughter rolling through him. Mark just looked at him and shrugged. Mark probably didn’t even know how he managed to get people to do things. Mark had a very one track mind and when he focused his energy into something that was it. 

“Is that the  _ actual _ time?” Mark shot up from the couch in a panic.    
“Yeah, that’s the right time,” Jeno had taken a look at the time on his phone. It was amazing that Mark was awake this early and the fact that he was now panicking about something just made Jeno wonder where exactly it was that Mark had to go. 

“Well, I have to go, Renjun is going to kill me. I told him I wasn’t going to be late this time” Scrambling to get his shoes on, Mark turned and looked at Jeno,winking, “See you tomorrow night.” Jeno just shook his head and sighed, watching Mark close the door behind him. 

“What do you think my chances of getting out of this thing are?” Jeno turned, asking Donghyuck who was still lay back into the couch, holding his stomach, grin plastered on his face. 

Donghyuck had just sat there watching with amusement as Mark had been coercing Jeno into going. He hadn’t bothered getting into it and besides if he had, he would have just agreed with Mark. Jeno just shook his head. 

“What’s the big deal? It’ll be fun, why don’t you want to go?” Donghyuck was having a hard time hiding his amusement.

“It just really isn’t my thing, and I don’t want to go. No other reason,” Jeno was now frowning into his now empty coffee mug. 

“Yes it is. There’s another reason. I know you Lee Jeno, what are you hiding?” Where Mark was kind of annoying and had a way to get answers out of people, mostly just to get him to stop talking, even for a minute, Donghyuck was the opposite. He was easy to talk to and conversations just flowed naturally with him. That was part of the reason that Jeno was so excited to have him as a roommate. 

“I don’t like New Year’s,” Jeno placed his mug on the coffee table and fell back into the couch. Even he knew that it was a weak excuse for not wanting to go and he knew that Donghyuck was not going to buy that answer. 

“Nah, that’s not it. You have to try a little better than that. I’ve never seen you say no to some drinks and a general good time,” Donghyuck was studying Jeno’s face. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep this charade up much longer. Donghyuck knew him too well. Jeno figured that was both a good thing and a bad thing. It was easy to talk to him but if there was something that he was wanting to hide, Donghyuck always knew. 

“It’s embarrassing,” Jeno could feel his face heating up. It was stupid too, Jeno thought, but he kept that last thought to himself. 

“I’m sure it’s not, but the more you resist that worse it’ll feel. Besides, you know me Jeno, I’m like a vault, I’m not going to say anything.” That was the truth, Jeno could tell Donghyuck just about anything and he knew it would never get out. The problem here was that the reason he really didn’t want to go to the party was embarrassing and he wasn’t sure if he would even be able to say it. 

Donghyuck brought himself closer to Jeno, laying his head down on Jeno’s lap, looking up at him. “Jeno? It can’t be anything  _ that _ bad.” Donghyuck was poking at Jeno in the side. It was hard for Jeno not to squirm and laugh. 

“I don’t want to go because I’ve never had a New Year’s Kiss.” He wasn’t trying to laugh at that statement, but the combination of being ticklish.

“That’s it? Jeno that’s not a reason not to go,” Donghyuck finished poking him, lifting his head from Jeno’s lap and sitting to face him. 

“Everyone is going to know,” Jeno sighed. It was just one of those things Jeno had been wanting to happen for a long time and he was still waiting. 

“No one is going to know. It isn’t that obvious, you’ll be fine,” Despite Donghyuck being easy to speak to Jeno still felt embarrassed. 

“Besides, this could be your year,” Donghyuck shared, offering Jeno a wink before getting off the couch and walking down the hall to his room. 

Jeno flopped himself backwards onto the couch. It didn’t matter what Donghyuck said, people where going to know that Jeno was the only one amongst them who hadn’t been kissed. 

Jeno had began to think of ways that he was going to be able to get out of going to this party tomorrow night but none of them were very good. 

Damn Mark. 

  
  
  


2019 had come and gone quickly. It was hard to imagine that there were only hours left in the year. Jeno had spent the better part of the previous day thinking up a reason to get himself out of going to this party. Despite the time he had invested into thinking up and excuse to get out of going, Jeno wasn’t able to. The best that he could come up with was that a few minutes before midnight he would get up and go hide in the bathroom and wait for the celebrating to be over. 

A knock at his bedroom door pulled Jeno away from his thoughts. “Come in.” 

“Still trying to come up with a way to get out of going?” Donghyuck was smiling at him, walking through the door to sit on the bed. 

“You know me well.” Jeno sighed. 

“Unless you tell someone, no one is going to know. They’re going to be preoccupied,” Donghyuck said. 

Logically, Jeno knew that Donghyuck was right, unless he opened his mouth no one would probably know. Logic wasn’t going to get him very far in this. The other problem that Donghyuck didn’t consider was that when Jeno drank he had a hard time keeping secrets to himself. It was New Year’s Eve and if he wasn’t able to get out of going to Mark’s there was definitely no way that he was going to get out of drinking. Not that he wanted to get out of drinking, if anything, it was probably going to make the night better. 

“What’s going on up there?” Donghyuck tapping on Jeno’s head pulled him from his thoughts. 

“Nothing, just wondering if there’s anything that we have to bring,” it wasn’t a very good lie and he was sure that Donghyuck was going to say something about it but was thankful when he had just let it slide. 

“Nah, Mark texted a little while ago, and said he was taking care of everything, we just need to show up,” well, that was a good thing, Mark did know how to throw a party. Jeno didn’t doubt that it wasn’t going to be fun, it was always fun when he was with his hyungs. The problem was that he was afraid he was going to be the only one without someone at midnight. The only one not receiving a kiss. It was a silly reason and Jeno knew that, but still it bothered him. 

“Just about ready?” Donghyuck was getting up off Jeno’s bed and ready to leave. Jeno sat back up, and took one quick look at himself, “yeah, I’m ready.”  _ Except that I really don’t want to go,  _ Jeno thought. It was a silly reason for not wanting to go, but he really just wanted to stay in, by himself, in sweats. 

Sighing, Jeno pushed himself up off his bed and unplugged his phone from where it was charging on his bedside table. He tapped his finger on the screen causing the phone to light up. “6:30” the time flashed back at him. It would be a good twenty minutes to get to Mark’s apartment and that was considering they were able to get on the train in time. 

Five hours left in the year and Jeno was spending them panicking over a silly New Year’s Eve kiss. 

Donghyuck was already waiting, coat on. Jeno quickly shimmied himself into his jacket. Locking the door behind him, Jeno had a sinking feeling in his stomach and he was really dreading this party. 

  
  


The trip to Mark’s took a little longer than it typically would have. The stop closest to Mark’s apartment was closed and Donghyuck and Jeno had to walk a few extra blocks. Normally that wouldn’t have been an issue but the night air was cold causing you to see your breath billowing around you. Jeno was thankful that he had chosen to wear the warmer of his jackets. As much as he didn’t enjoy the cold, he preferred that over spending more time at Mark’s party. 

The walk was over quickly and they were in front of Mark’s door faster than Jeno would have liked. Donghyuck disliked the cold much more than Jeno did and as a result that they had sped walk the entire way. 

When Jeno asked Donghyuck where the fire was it only caused him to walk faster. 

There was music coming from the other side of the door signalling that the party had already started. Donghyuck didn’t even bother to knock on the door he just turned the knob and walked right in. 

Much like Mark had told Jeno yesterday, it was  _ all _ the guys. Meaning, Mark, Donghyuck, Renjun, Jisung, Chenle and himself. Jeno was wondering where Jaemin was, it usually wasn’t like him to miss parties like this. 

“Where’s Jaemin?” Jeno heard Donghyuck asking while he was hanging up his jacket. 

“He’s on his way, he got caught up with something, I think. He wasn’t too clear on the phone,” Renjun offered as he was popping a few chips in his mouth. 

Jeno did have to give Mark credit, when he put that one brain cell to something it usually turned out well. Jeno’s stomach was in knots but he only had a little less than five hours to go, even less if you counted the fact that he was going to slink off to the bathroom and come out after midnight. 

“Drink?” Mark was already placing a cup in Jeno’s hand. The glass was filled to the brim with a reddish liquid, if Jeno had to guess it was cranberry juice and vodka. Taking a sip his guess was confirmed. 

“Thanks,” Jeno said before taking another sip. He’d just keep track of how much he had to drink. A little something to take the edge off though wasn’t going to hurt and it would probably help him to silence the thoughts running through his mind. 

It didn’t take too long to settle into the party. He always had a good time when he was with his friends. It was like nothing else mattered. The all got along so well and time didn’t matter. Jeno was kind of feeling a little bit silly for worrying but that was not going to let him completely let go. 

Somewhere around his third or fourth drink, Jaemin walked in. He was bundled up in his jacket with a scarf wrapped around his neck, covering his mouth. His cheeks were rosy pink in colour, a clear indication that it was still cold outside. 

“What’d I miss?” Jaemin quickly found himself a spot and settled right in as though he had been there the whole time. It didn’t take him very long to be handed a drinkIt was just easy with all of them together. 

“Someone check the time?” Renjun’s voice came from out of nowhere. All of the talking just stopped as everyone reached into their pockets for their phones. Jeno could feel his heart rate picking up. He started to panic that he had missed his window to sneak off and wait for after midnight. 

“11:15”   
Jeno let out a quiet sigh which he realized Donghyuck had noticed. Jeno took the last swig of his drink, “I need a refill,” he said shaking his glass. As he got up off the couch he could feel Donghyuck quick on his tail. 

“Where ya going?” Donghyuck was slurring his words slightly, and Jeno felt a little tipsy himself. 

“Needed a refill,” Jeno shook his empty glass at Donghyuck. Jeno grabbed the remained of the cranberry juice that someone (likely Mark) had left out on the counter. There was plenty of vodka left but not enough cranberry juice. Jeno didn’t exactly feel like rummaging through Mark’s refrigerator. He poured in too much vodka and the last little splash of remaining cranberry juice. Taking that first drink was a little bit tough, the vodka burned all the way down. 

“This’ll do,” 

“Jeno, there’s more juice in the fridge, just grab some,” Donghyuck was not letting him out of the kitchen. 

“It really isn’t that bad after the second sip, see?” Jeno took another drink, fighting against all the urges his body was making to make a face at the taste of the almost pure vodka. 

“You’re not fooling anyone,” Donghyuck just rolled his eyes and turned to join the others. Jeno let out a sigh of relief just as Donghyuck turned around again.

“Forget something?” Jeno asked. 

“Yeah, see, you’re having a great time right? There was no need to panic,” Donghyuck lowered his voice to a whisper before he started to speak again, “no one has any idea that you’ve not had a kiss at midnight.” 

Jeno could feel his face reddening. “Donghyuck, they’ll know now with your big mouth.” Jeno was sure he was going to be the one to slip and talk too loudly about it. Normally Donghyuck had his lips sealed tight. 

“Relax, they’re all having way too much fun, listen. They don’t even know we’re gone,” Donghyuck turned and this time made his way back to where everyone was sitting and laughing. 

Jeno took a quick glance around, Donghyuck was probably right, everyone was being too loud to have heard them talking. 

With his much too strong vodka and cran in hand he made his way back to the party. 

The talking and laughing was still going on. With each sip he took Jeno could feel his panic melting away. He was allowing himself to be in the moment and to enjoy this time with his friends. Afterall it was because of them that he had an amazing year. Moving into the next, he knew that it was going to be a good year with his friends by his side. 

“Guys, guys! It’s 11:50,” Mark’s voice came booming, silencing all the talking. Mark had bounced up from where he was sitting and fished out a bag that he had sitting in a closet. Something silver and sparkly came shooting out of the bag. “Well it wouldn’t be a New Year’s party if we didn’t have something to commemorate the year. They each were given a hat with 2020 written in larger numbers on the brim. 

Jeno placed his empty glass on the coffee table and stood to excuse himself quickly before anyone noticed. As he approached the bathroom, the door was locked. “Crap,” Jeno whispered to himself. Jeno had a moment of panic about where to go when he noticed that patio doors. No one was out on the patio and Jeno really didn’t care if it was cold, the alcohol that was coursing through his veins would keep him warm enough. 

The cold air was refreshing as Jeno walked out onto the empty patio. The city was very much alive beneath him and he was sure that there were people partying and preparing to ring in the new year.  _ They probably all had someone to kiss too _ , Jeno couldn’t help but thinking. Resting his arms on the bars of the patio, Jeno was watching is breath swirl around him. It was so warm and comfortable inside and in a few minutes he’d be able to go back in and rejoin them. 

Jeno pulled his phone from his pocket, “11:55”, five more minutes and this would all be over. 

As he was sliding is phone back into his pocket, Jeno heard the noise from inside much more clearly, and he realized that the patio door was opened. He had half expected it to be Donghyuck coming to pull him back inside. When he turned and saw Jaemin standing there instead he was a little surprised. 

“Why are you alone out here Jeno?” Jaemin asked, walking closer to Jen and resting his arms against the railing, taking the city in. 

“I just needed a little air, that’s all,” despite how cold it was outside, Jeno could feel his skin burning up. 

“I heard what Donghyuck was saying while you were in the kitchen,” Jaemin had turned to look at Jeno, but Jeno vowed not to make eye contact with him. “It’s okay Jeno, I’ve not kissed anyone at midnight either,” Jaemin offered him a shy smile.

Jeno look over at him, face red both with embarrassment and the cold wind nipping at his cheeks. “Really?” Jeno was shocked. He would have never guessed and he really believed that he was the only one who had never had a midnight kiss. 

“Jeno?” Jaemin turned to look at him now, “Maybe this is a bit much, and uh, you can say no and I promise I’ll understand and nothing will be weird between us, but, did you want to kiss me at midnight?” Jeno noticed Jaemin’s face getting red at asking the question and he could feel his own heart rate increasing. 

Jeno turned to face Jaemin face on, he knew his face was red. “Oh, okay, sure.” Jeno could feel a little something building in his stomach. This was it, he was finally going to get his midnight kiss. It helped that Jaemin had also not been kissed either.

“How much time do we have left?” Jaemin asked. Jeno pulled his phone out of his pocket. “11:59, I’d say about 30 seconds.” 

Jaemin nodded. “Ready?” He pushed his body closer to Jeno’s and pressed his chest. Jeno could feel himself getting a little stiff, unsure of where to put his hands, he had settled on Jaemin’s shoulders while he could feel Jaemin’s hands settle on his back. From the closed patio doors they could hear the others counting down the last five seconds.

“Happy New Year Jeno,” Jaemin smiled up at him and placed his lips against Jeno’s before Jeno was able to reply. Jeno had let himself fall into the kiss. 

This was the best start a new year, ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a rough little write up.  
> Happy New Year!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
